1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bill and coin receiving technology and more particularly, to a bill and coil acceptor, which has a compact size for easy installation in a host with less space occupation, for enabling the host to accept bills and coins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of modern technology, the pace of every day life has speeded up everything from faster fast food in our own neighborhood to instant communication across the world. Nowadays, non-shop business has become popular, and various automatic vending machines (card dispensers, ticket vending machines, coin exchanging machines, etc.) are used everywhere to sell different products without serviceman. The use of automatic vending machines creates new marketing routes for the suppliers, saves much labor cost, and brings convenience to consumers.
Further, an automatic vending machine or game machine has a coin acceptor provided on the inside for receiving and verifying coins and providing unmanned services. However, regular automatic vending machines and game machines simply accept coins. However, because coins have small face value and heavy weight characteristics, it is inconvenient to carry a number of coins. If one is going to use an automatic vending machine, game machine or customer inquiry service system without carrying coins, one may have to give use the purchase or inquiry. In order to provide a coin exchange service, the business runner must hire a person to do the work. Hiring an extra person relatively increases the personnel cost. Using a coin exchanger also costs a lot. However, running a non-shop business without providing a coin exchange service will lose many business chances.
A bill acceptor and a coin acceptor may be installed in an automatic vending machine or game machine for enabling the automatic vending machine or game machine to accept bills and coins. However, installing a bill acceptor and a coin acceptor in an automatic vending machine or game machine requires much installation space. Further, the specifications of an automatic vending machine or game machine may have to be modified for accommodating a bill acceptor and a coin acceptor. Modifying the specifications of an automatic vending machine or game machine greatly increases the cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bill and coin acceptor, which has a compact size and practical for use in an automatic vending machine, game machine or customer inquiry service system.